


Dreaming long grass and birds on the wire

by ktj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Romance, Wingfic, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: first time, wingfic, вымышленные существа, спойлеры к финалу второго сезона.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Dreaming long grass and birds on the wire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dreaming long grass and birds on the wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969092) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



_The cat sleeps on the atlas in Alsace Lorraine,_

_dreaming long grass and birds on the wire_

_I have memories no deeper than this glass_

_and some besides that stretch history twice_

_— Shot Through the Fog — Piano Magic_

Прикрыв голову крылом, он спит. Грезит.

* * *

Теперь Сэм может изменяться по собственному желанию. Превращаться из человека в птицу и обратно. Правда, он ограничивается преимущественно лишь крыльями, не более того. Человек, который может летать. Сэм верит в сказки.

Но не Дин. Даже сейчас. У брата крылья, как у ангела, но Дин верит только в ад. Жизнь такая, какой вы сами ее делаете. И это не дар, а наказание. Вот его доводы. Он такой упрямый.

* * *

В мире, где демоны на свободе, а мертвые восстают из могил, и их души бродят по ночам, человек с крыльями уже не кажется чем-то столь уж невероятным. Во всяком случае, именно это внушает себе Сэм.

Он не понимает, почему только у Дина должно быть исключительное право на самообман.

* * *

Ну конечно, снова Дин. Как всегда.

Они безоружны. Вся амуниция осталась в багажнике Импалы, а их застигли врасплох. С одной стороны путь им преграждает Ху Сянь* в форме дракона – он так близко, что охотники могут чувствовать зловоние его дыхания, с другой – отвесные скалы. И выход только один. Рассчитанный прыжок.

Но Сэм не готов к раю или аду или к быстрому, как, впрочем, и любому другому, прощанию. Не готов – и все тут.

Поэтому он хватает Дина и взлетает. Все вокруг происходит как в замедленной съемке: ветер свистит в ушах, а огромные белоснежные крылья, распростершиеся над ними подобно облакам, вздымаются за его спиной.

Тишина. Дин открывает рот, но не произносит, ни звука. Во всяком случае, Сэм ничего не слышит.

* * *

Дин теряет сознание... От недостатка кислорода, как он это объясняет потом. И Сэм ему верит, ведь когда тот снова открывает глаза, страха в них нет.

* * *

Рубашка Сэма изодрана в клочья, а других чистых у него, между прочим, не осталось. После спасения из адской пасти, лап смерти или чего-то там еще все, что приходит ему в голову, это: «Черт, пора сходить в прачечную». Он смеется, – возможно, немного маниакально, слишком громко и заливисто, но это все равно не оправдывает того, что брат бьет его.

Утирая кровь с лица, Сэм объясняет шутку, однако Дин не находит ее забавной – у него всегда было туго с чувством юмора. Он любит лишь тупые шутки – причем исключительно в собственном исполнении.

Теперь на рубашке Сэма еще и кровь.

* * *

— Что, блядь, это было?

— Полёт?

— Нет, Сэм, дорожный знак, который мы только что миновали. Конечно, полёт, придурок.

Дин становится саркастичным, когда он не в духе или когда чего-то боится, и подчас довольно трудно уловить разницу. Но сейчас Сэму кажется, что брат именно сердится, наверное, это их особенность – злиться, когда они спасают друг другу жизнь.

Сэм пожимает плечами. Как всегда — без слов. Плечи поднимаются и опускаются, но только на сей раз им вторят еще и крылья. Он чувствует их, слегка пошатнувшись от непривычного веса.

— Ты урод, — заявляет Дин, злость его исчезает так же быстро, как и появилась. Сэм согласно кивает в ответ.

В нем течет демонская кровь – и иногда он облизывает губы, вспоминая ее вкус. Он видел будущее – и изменил его. Умер – и вернулся к жизни. Да… он урод.

* * *

Он не может пожелать, чтоб этого никогда не случалось, но хочет, чтобы крылья исчезли.

И тихо молится, лежа под одеялом.

«Господи, черт возьми, я еще не готов стать кем-то другим. Не готов... Блядь, да мне вообще это не нужно».

Обычно его молитвы носят более вежливый характер. Начинаются с «пожалуйста», а заканчиваются «спасибо» и «аминь». Ему кажется, что, наверное, именно так учила бы его мать. Сейчас же он ни просит, ни умоляет. Он требует... А иногда и проклинает.

И удивленно моргает, когда крылья внезапно исчезают, а простыня и одеяло опускаются на освободившееся место.

Возможно, его молитва была услышана.

* * *

Но все же Сэм пытается уйти. Быстро и тихо ступая по полу, он тайком, пока Дин еще спит, выходит из номера. Не cбегает, нет. Просто ему нужно время, чтобы получить некоторые ответы — он хочет знать: было бы лучше, если бы он просто разбился и умер?

Сэм проходит лишь половину парковки, когда слышит за спиной низкий голос: «Черт возьми, Сэмми, не делай…» – и звук шагов Дина.

Босиком по гравию. Должно быть, это больно.

Сэм останавливается и оборачивается. Разумеется, это будет не так-то просто.

— Тебе нужно обуться, — говорит он.

— Ты чертов идиот.

— Эй, из нас двоих обут тут именно я, — пытается пошутить Сэм, но Дину вновь изменило чувство юмора. Вероятно, так будет всегда. И он будет винить брата и в этом, наверное, тоже.

— Ты чертов идиот, — повторяет Дин, толкая его в грудь. Сэм пошатывается и идет обратно, брат следует за ним по пятам, подгоняя в спину всякий раз, стоит тому только замедлить шаг. Сэм не уверен, чего ждать: одного удара или драки. Все, что он знает: ему так и не удалось получить ответы на свои вопросы.

Тогда Дин разрушает последнее из того, что Сэм, как ему кажется, еще понимает. Он толкает брата к двери и целует, едва ли не зло, словно давно ждал этого момента. Разрушая их обоих, то, кем они есть, все, что у них есть. И Сэм не знает, чем заполнит образовавшуюся пустоту. Но его вновь захватывает ощущение полета… и даже лучше, поскольку он прижимает Дина ближе к себе и целует в ответ.

Возможно, он просто всегда задавал не те вопросы. Или же, если ответы не делятся на черные или белые, или простые, это еще не значит, что они неверны.

* * *

Сэм считает, что тот их полет явление разовое. Всему виной смертельная опасность и пережитый стресс. Тот же стресс, что вынудил его силой мысли сдвинуть бельевой шкаф, заставил теперь отрастить и крылья. Столь же разовое, как и поцелуй, который случился однажды и никогда не повторится вновь.

Он думает так ровно до тех пор, пока это не происходит снова. Хотя на сей раз никакой опасности нет, и его брату ничего не угрожает. Сейчас у них привал, и Дин, припарковавшись у обочины, мочится, орошая пыльную землю. Сэм прогуливается вдоль дороги, разминая ноги. Он должен перестать думать о поцелуях брата, о том, как тот прижимался к нему. Поэтому он начинает размышлять о крыльях, полете и своих ощущениях в это время. Он думает о свободе и внезапно осознает, что парит над землей. Не высоко, не больше чем в нескольких футах, но и этого достаточно, чтобы поразить охотника. Однако стоит ему только осознать, что произошло, как крылья дают сбой, и он фактически падает на землю.

Сэм слышит, как матерится Дин – возможно, тот просто неудачно застегнулся или же услышал звук падения и, оглянувшись, увидел, что произошло. Сэм подумает об этом позже – сейчас же он хочет просто исчезнуть.

Ему стоит бояться своих желаний, поскольку он снова в воздухе, но теперь уже в образе крошечной птички. А когда пытается что-то произнести, то раздается лишь трель.

* * *

Но Сэм не улетает прочь, а направляется прямо к Дину, и чувствует себя невероятно крошечным, когда позволяет брату взять себя в ладони и переложить в машину. Дин не говорит ни слова, но он осторожен, а Сэм не мигая смотрит в его изумленное лицо. По-прежнему безмолвствуя, охотник собирает брошенную на земле одежду брата, и Сэм благодарен ему за это, поскольку следующая его мысль о том, что он снова хочет стать человеком. И вот он уже прилипает голой задницей к сиденью машины, обнаженный и замерзший.

Кажется, что в этот день они проезжают в два раза больше необходимого. Сэм даже не уверен в цели их маршрута и сомневается, что брат знает, куда направляется. Они просто едут, чтобы не стоять на месте. Пока им не подвернется очередная работа или они не найдут способ вернуться и найти Ху Сянь.

Дин успевает уже получить ключи от номера, а Сэм только сейчас замечает, что они вообще остановились. Нет, он не спит. Просто его разум слишком переполнен, а мысли чересчур далеко. «Могло быть и хуже, – думает он, – намного хуже».

Он выходит из автомобиля и понимает, что все это его совершенно не беспокоит. Возможно, и должно было бы, но нет.

* * *

Проснувшись, Сэм фыркает, обнаружив на своем прикроватном столике пакетик с семенами для птиц. Дина в номере нет, Сэм может определить это по тишине в комнате – куда менее гнетущей, нежели в машине.

Он переворачивается на спину и пытается снова уснуть, но одеяло слишком короткое и тонкое, и Сэм мерзнет. Ему хочется согреться, и, хотя это всего лишь мимолетное желание, его оказывается достаточно. Минутой позже он уже складывает вокруг себя крылья, мягкие пушистые перья которых греют ему спину.

Все так просто: захотел, чтобы стало прохладней, и крылья исчезли, пожелал тепла, и они появились вновь.

В итоге Сэм решает оставить их и спокойно засыпает.

* * *

— Я могу управлять ими, — заверяет он брата. – Это может быть полезно.

Дин кривится, пожимая плечами, но, в конце концов, кивает.

— Какого черта, — говорит он. — Почему бы и нет? Дополнительная помощь нам не повредит.

Он сих пор называет Сэма уродом или же мальчиком-птицей и интересуется, может ли брат превратиться во что-нибудь действительно полезное – в грифона, например. Но это единственный раз, когда Дин упоминает о состоянии Сэма. И это не уступка, просто они действительно не говорят об этом – еще один «слон в комнате».

В этой самой комнате уже становится тесно.

* * *

— Больно? – спрашивает Дин и поясняет: — Превращаться.

Сэм качает головой, после чего произносит вслух:

— Нет, — довольно темно, и брат может не заметить его жест.

Да он и сам ничего не видит, уткнувшись в подушку лицом. Сейчас, как, впрочем, и каждую ночь, у него снова появились крылья. С ними лучше спится, теплее. Дин, должно быть, заметил это, но прямо так до сих пор ничего и не спросил.

Сэм слышит, как тот ерзает. Он может спать на чем угодно и где угодно, так что младший Винчестер знает, что это отнюдь не продавленный матрас заставляет брата ворочаться.

— А то место, откуда они растут, не болит? — такое ощущение, что Дин всячески пытается сдержать свое любопытство, но безрезультатно.

— А что? Хочешь, поцеловать его, чтобы прошло? – шутит Сэм, однако его слова повисают в воздухе.

И до него доносится звук сброшенного одеяла, потом – шагов босых ног по тонкому ковру. Сэм чувствует, как чужие руки касаются его крыльев, раздвигают их, пробираясь к лопаткам. Дыхание Дина на спине, прохладное, но вовсе не оно заставляет Сэма дрожать. Дин проводит языком по позвоночнику брата, не забывая при этом зарываться руками в перья.

Чувство невероятное, просто восхитительное. Его крылья инстинктивно трепещут в ответ на прикосновения, и он чувствует, что целующему его в затылок, Дину не менее хорошо.

Тот поцелуй оказался не единичным. И Сэм рад, даже больше чем просто рад. Ему необходимо было быть уверенным, что брату это действительно нужно – не меньше, чем ему самому.

Сэм не хотел спрашивать первым, поскольку не сомневался: независимо от того, какова будет цена, Дин пойдет ради него на все. Слишком часто тот уже доказывал это. А потому Сэм ждал.

— Тебе потребовалось довольно много времени, — замечает он, поскольку долго ждал и желал, хотя и не отличался особым терпением.

— Я не собираюсь торопиться. Сделаю все медленно — отвечает Дин, и Сэм чувствует, прижимающийся к его бедру полувозбужденный член брата.

Он начинает двигаться, вжимаясь бедром в пах Дина – лишь легкое поддразнивание – и чувствует, что брат уже полностью возбужден. Ощущает его жар и прикосновение обнаженной кожи Дина к своей.

— Значит, медленно, да? – уточняет Сэм.

— Чертовски медленно, — заверяет Дин, и они двигаются в унисон… так же слажено, как на охоте. Дин ложится на спину, а Сэм приподнимается над ним при помощи крыльев. Устраивается на коленях брата, касается… настолько точно, словно видит его. Очерчивает большим пальцем линию подбородка, как прикасался бы к девушке, но это Дин, у него грубая щетина и широкие кости. Однако Сэм целует его, и это просто невероятно. Кожа под подбородком у Дина мягкая, и он рычит, когда брат прикусывает ее, а потому тот делает это снова и снова, лишь бы вновь услышать этот звук.

Руки Дина совершенно хаотично скользят по телу брата. Так, словно он абсолютно не знает его, но непременно должен изучить каждый дюйм. И Сэм трется о Дина, не осторожничая, просто хочет прижаться ближе, вдавливаться своим членом в Динов, и умереть от зарождающегося внутри него желания.

Дин обнимает его, руки сжимаются у основания крыльев, и, как ни странно, каждый нерв в теле Сэма говорит «да». Он раскрывает крылья на всю длину и слышит, как в комнате что-то падает, но ему это совершенно безразлично. Дин подкидывает бедра вверх, толкается, и Сэм чувствует приближение оргазма.

— Сэмми, кончи для меня, — просит Дин, и он кончает.

* * *

Дин спит, спрятав голову под крыло. Он дрожит, и Сэм раскрывает крылья пошире, чтобы накрыть их обоих. Затем ложится рядом с братом и засыпает. 


End file.
